Tranches de vie
by Kaelyan
Summary: Hannibal a beau être exceptionnel, le monde autour de lui est désespérément banal. Et lui aussi, la plupart du temps, se doit de vivre un quotidien ennuyant... (Personnages variés) [Recueil d'OS - Nuits du FoF - Genres et ratings précisés à chaque chapitre]
1. Tempus fugit (pendule)

**Bonjour !**

 **Ce recueil d'OS est écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF. Le but est simple.**

 **Un thème donné toutes les heures.** **8 thèmes.** **Démarrage à 21h00 (fin à 05h00).**

 **Si vous souhaitez plus de détails, contactez-moi par MP ou cliquez sur le lien du FoF sur mon profil ! Nous serons ravis de discuter avec vous !**

 **.**

 _ **Disclaimer : je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire. Les personnages de « Hannibal » appartiennent à leurs propriétaires et tous les droits de création leur appartiennent.**_

 _ **Rating : K+**_

 _ **Genre : humor**_

 _ **Personnages : Will GRAHAM ; Hannibal LECTER**_

 **.**

 ** _Date :_ _vendredi 5 janvier 2018_**

 ** _Thème 3 (23h00) :_ _pendule_**

 ** _Durée d'écriture_ _:_ _1h05_**

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

* * *

 **TEMPUS FUGIT**

* * *

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Coup d'œil à la pendule.

 _Dix-huit heures cinquante-quatre._

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Le psychiatre finit de noter sur son carnet quelques informations sur le patient qui est sorti quinze minutes plus tôt, le referma et le rangea avec soin dans le premier tiroir de son bureau. Puis il se leva, passa par les toilettes – contrairement à la croyance, lui aussi devait y passer plusieurs fois par jour, il restait un homme, hélas, même si infiniment plus distingué que le commun des mortels – se rafraîchit le visage à l'eau fraîche et retourna dans son bureau.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Nouveau coup d'œil.

 _Dix-huit heures cinquante-huit._

Parfait.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Il arpenta tranquillement son domaine, relisant une couverture de livre qu'il connaissait par cœur, vérifiant dans l'angle formé par le montant et l'étagère que la femme de ménage faisait bien la poussière partout – pas comme la précédente, quoique ça n'avait pas eu que des désavantages, il avait rarement mangé un cœur aussi tendre – puis il jeta un œil à la pièce dans son ensemble pour être certain que tout était à sa place. Bien entendu que c'était le cas, il avait vérifié une fois son précédent patient sorti. Mais c'était parce qu'il était aussi méticuleux qu'il ne se faisait pas attraper, entre autre, alors il passait son temps à tout contrôler.

Puis il fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il y avait un problème. Un grain de sable dans la mécanique parfaitement huilée. Il cligna des yeux une première, puis une seconde fois, avant d'inspirer peu mais brusquement. Sa mâchoire se crispa légèrement et il dût presque chercher du courage pour tourner son regard vers l'horloge ancestrale.

Et le monde s'arrêta de tourner.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

 _Dix-neuf heures et deux minutes._

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Impossible.

Inconcevable.

Insupportable.

Inimaginable.

Et pourtant.

Will était en retard.

Il savait pourtant combien Hannibal appréciait la ponctualité. Il ne s'agissait d'être une demi-heure en avant, ni même un quart d'heure. Mais partir avec les dix minutes nécessaires à l'absorption d'un début d'embouteillage, d'un égarement dans la mauvaise rue, d'une place de parking particulièrement difficile à trouver aux heures de pointe...

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

 _Dix neuf heures quatre._

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Will savait pertinemment combien le psychiatre prenait comme une insulte de ne pas arriver à l'heure à ses rendez-vous, peu importe qu'ils soient professionnels ou personnels. Et pourtant, voilà qu'il... l'offensait en ne faisant même pas l'effort d'être à son rendez-vous à l'heure.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

 _Dix neuf heures cinq._

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Encore une minute, et il le prendrait personnellement. Il pourrait se permettre de faire une remarque, toute en délicatesse, mais qui gênerait le professeur pour des mois entiers. Il ne pourrait plus croiser son regard sans détourner le sien. Encore une trentaine de secondes. Hannibal était partagé :

Qu'il arrive assez en retard pour qu'il puisse se permettre de le lui faire remarquer ou qu'il arrive au plus vite, pour limiter son agacement ?

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

 _Dix-neuf heures six._

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Bien. Il pourrait l'humilier.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

 _Dix-neuf heures sept._

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Il enleva son veston et le suspendit au cintre qui lui était dédié. Il n'allait pas faire d'effort, puisque son patient n'en faisait pas non plus. Puis il grimpa dans la partie supérieure de sa bibliothèque et décida de trouver un nouveau livre de chevet. Il finirait bientôt celui qui l'attendait sur sa table de nuit. Il s'empêcha de regarder l'heure aussi longtemps qu'il le put. Mais il finit par y jeter un œil, presque malgré lui.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

 _Dix-neuf heures douze_

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Une autre sensation monta en lui, bien connue. L'envie de meurtre. Elle partait de sa poitrine, et il la sentait parcourir son corps comme le sang partait de son cœur, irriguait son cerveau, le reste de son corps et revenait au cœur pour se ressourcer en dioxygène, avant de repartir de nouveau. Comme le sang qui battait à ses tempes, plus ou moins fortement, l'envie de tuer était toujours présente, simplement, il avait appris à la maîtriser, la canaliser pour en faire autre chose qu'une pulsion. Il l'avait travaillée encore et encore, sculptée, façonnée, pour en faire autre chose qu'un acte basique et instinctif.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

 _Dix-neuf heures dix-sept_

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Mais parfois, dans des circonstances exceptionnelles – comme Will qui se fiche d'arriver à l'heure à ses rendez-vous – l'envie se faisait puissante, ardente, ravageait tout sur son passage, comme si son sang s'était fait de lave. Il se força à garder son calme. De toute manière, que faire ? il n'allait pas chercher Will, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'avait aucune idée d'où pouvait bien se trouver le professeur.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

 _Dix-neuf heures vingt-deux._

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Une idée lui vint soudainement. Et si Will avait _oublié_? S'il avait eu des cauchemars plus forts que d'habitude, s'était endormi en milieu d'après midi et n'avait pas pensé à mettre un réveil. Une autre sensation s'éveilla. L'orgueil blessé. Il n'était pas assez important pour que Will pense à lui ? même professionnellement parlant ? La rage attisa les cendre de l'envie de meurtre qui commençait à se rendormir, au creux de sa poitrine. Encore une fois – parce qu'il n'avait pas les moyens d'agir dans l'immédiat – il s'obligea au calme et à la réflexion. Il y avait une explication.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

 _Dix-neuf heures trente-et-une_

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Non. Will n'avait pas pu oublier. Will avait des défauts, mais il n'oubliait pas. il ne _l'_ oubliait pas. il était toujours venu lorsqu'il le pouvait, et s'il ne pouvait pas – lorsqu'il était trop malade, que jack le réquisitionnait en urgence ou qu'il devait emmener un de ses chiens blessés chez le vétérinaire, il prévenait le psychiatre. Alors non, Hannibal refusait de croire que Will l'avait juste oublié. Ce n'était pas lui. S'il avait été de ce genre là, le cannibale ne se serait pas intéressé une seule seconde à lui.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

 _Dix-neuf heures trente-cinq_

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

C'est à cette minute-là que _l'idée_ lui vint. Elle effleura son esprit mais il la rejeta d'un bloc. Il attrapa avec une brusquerie qui lui était tout sauf coutumière le premier livre qui passait et se plongea dedans. Sans succès, bien entendu, mais il persista.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

 _Dix-neuf heures quarante-et-une_

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Il abandonna la lutte et laissa son esprit gagner. L'idée revint violemment à la surface de sa conscience et il tenta de l'analyser avec pragmatisme.

 _Et si Will avait eu un accident ?_

Mais son esprit refusait de coopérer. Une peur sourde lui aggripait l'estomac comme des tenailles.

Il reprit son livre.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

 _Dix-neuf heures quarante-sept_

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Il referma son livre avec brutalité et se leva tout aussi brusquement. Il se remit à arpenter la pièce. Will venait de loin. Il y avait pas loin de soixante dix centimètres de neige, mais il avait plu la veille, rendant les sols et la route extrêmement glissants. Peut-être que la voiture avait dérapée et était allée s'encastrer dans un arbre. Peut-être qu'il avait renversé quelqu'un ? paut-être que c'est une fois sa voiture garée que le drame s'était produit. Peut-être même qu'il avait glissé sur les marches du perron de la bâtisse du psychiatre et qu'il était en train de se vider de son sang en ce moment même à quelques mètres de lui, sans qu'il en ait conscience ?

Mais il ferma les yeux et se força une fois encore au calme. Il était parfaitement ridicule.

Il se rassit et recommença sa lecture. Il fit semblant de ne pas voir qu'il était toujours à la page deux malgré sa demi-heure de lecture.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

 _Dix-neuf heures cinquante-deux._

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Poussant un profond soupir, il ferma lentement le livre, s'étira, se leva avec souplesse, lorsque un claquement se fit entendre.

Une porte qu'on ferme !

Soudainement, il se précipita, se jeta sur son veston, l'enfila, le boutonna et replaça le bout de ses manches avec la force de l'habitude, avant de bondir vers la porte de son bureau.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Il l'ouvrit au moment exact où Will allait frapper. Il le surprit le poing fermé, le bras en l'air pour s'annoncer. Il lui fallut exactement une seconde pleine pour retrouver ses esprits.

« Will, » le salua-t-il de son habituel ton neutre.

« Docteur Lecter, » le salua-t-il tranquillement.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda le psychiatre en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

« Très bien. Je suis désolé de ce léger retard, les gens sont complètement fous avec ce temps.

Hannibal se figea.

Les pensées défilèrent en quelques micro-secondes dans son esprit.

Il se moquait de lui ? Non, son regard était honnête.

Il n'osait pas avouer un accident ? Non, il avait l'air habillé normalement, pas débraillé, pas mouillé.

Sa montre retardait ? Peut-être.

Une seconde idée lui vint et il se tourna vers la pendule. Puis il s'avança jusqu'à son bureau et en sortit sa propre montre.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

 _Dix-neuf heures deux._

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Il cligna des yeux et n'eut pas le temps de penser clairement.

« Eh bien, je crois que votre pendule avance sacrément, docteur. Vous voulez que vos patients s'en aillent plus vite ? » rigola-t-il. « Il faut remettre vos pendules à l'heure, » ajouta-t-il avec le sourire satisfait de celui qui a dit une blague bien pourrie mais qui en est tout de même content.

Le psychiatre sentit l'envie de meurtre revenir en force, mais il devait bien avouer que ce n'était pas de la faute du brun si sa pendule déraillait. La question était : Comment avait-elle pu se dérégler entre son dernier patient et le moment où il avait regardé l'heure en attendant Will, la première fois.

Il n'eut la réponse que trois jours plus tard, lorsqu'il vit... la femme de ménage ouvrir la magnifique pendule pour épousseter le cadrant des aiguilles. Il plissa les yeux imperceptiblement.

Puis les coins de ses lèvres tressaillirent.

La chasse reprenait.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

* * *

 **EDIT : J'ai remanié ma fin, qui était juste pourrie. Et j'en suis bien plus satisfaite ainsi !**

 **Et vous ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**


	2. Haine (preuve)

_**Disclaimer : Je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire. Les personnages de « Hannibal » appartiennent à leurs propriétaires et tous les droits de création leur appartiennent.**_

 _ **Rating : T**_

 _ **Genre : angst ; romance**_

 _ **Personnages : Will GRAHAM ; Hannibal LECTER**_

 **.**

 ** _Date :_** ** _samedi 7 avril 2018_**

 ** _Thème 3 (23h00) :_** ** _preuve_**

 _ **Durée d'écriture :**_ _ **1h05**_

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

* * *

 **HAINE**

* * *

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Will détesta Hannibal, dès la première seconde. Certes, ce n'était pas la faute du médecin. Pas vraiment. C'était Jack qui était allé le chercher pour analyser son "consultant qui avait un peu trop d'empathie". Mais Hannibal était venu, d'une part, et on n'avait pas demandé à Will de l'apprécier, d'autre part. Alors il ne l'aima pas.

Les premières séances furent une torture mentale pour lui qui fuyait ses congénères. Devoir parler, se confier... Il avait eu peur, il s'était senti mal, avait eu envie de vomir à certains moments. Puis il avait fini par se rendre compte qu'il survivait à chaque séance et y était allé avec un peu plus de sérénité les fois suivantes. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il l'appréciait. Non. Il y avait cette chose chez lui qui le dérangeait. Il ne pouvait pas dire quoi, mais c'était là, et ça le tiraillait, du côté de l'estomac. Comme si ce dernier se retournait dès qu'il voyait le psychiatre.

.

Il y avait eu les conséquences du meurtre de Hobbs, dans son cerveau, et Hannibal s'en était servi. Cette enflure. Le médecin avait commencé à le manipuler. Et lui, il n'avait rien vu. Encore une fois, la maladie ne l'avait pas aidé, d'autant que le psychiatre l'avait intensifiée, mais tout de même, il aurait pu trouver un moyen de se rebeller et de tout envoyer balader. Parfois, il se dit que c'est son instinct qui avait réagit, qui avait eu peur, qui avait sentit le monstre et qui l'avait protégé en se laissant faire. Drôle de façon de se protéger, en passant, mais il s'agissait de l'instinct de Will, pas celui d'une personne saine d'esprit.

Les semaines s'étaient enchaînées, les meurtres de l'éventreur avaient refleuris en même temps que le printemps arrivait, et Will avait fini par comprendre, quelques mois plus tard. Ce jour-là, sa haine n'avait pas seulement titillé son estomac. Elle lui avait fait courir un frisson tout le long de son échine. Et il l'avait détesté... tellement... il avait haït quelqu'un pour la première fois de sa vie. Il avait eu assez de rage en lui pour tenter de faire payer, de faire emprisonner Hannibal. Et c'est lui, Will, qui s'était retrouvé derrière les barreaux.

.

En prison, il n'avait pas perdu de temps à savoir à quel point il le détestait. Il avait juste cherché un moyen de se venger. Il avait fini par sortir, et le jeu du chat et de la souris avait commencé. Il avait passé de plus en plus de temps avec lui, il était rentré dans le jeu du psychiatre, qui voulait l'attirer à lui, le faire tomber. Il avait frisé la ligne tellement de fois... et plus le temps avait passé, plus il lui en avait voulu, parce qu'il avait peur de se perdre lui-même, et alors Hannibal aurait gagné. Le médecin était dans ses pensées jour et nuit. Il en rêvait, et pas forcément du cerf corbeau. Mais de l'homme.

Il s'était accroché à sa haine pour le médecin quand il n'avait plus rien eu d'autre pour le sauver. Sauf qu'en s'accrochant au sentiment, il s'était rapproché de celui qui la provoquait, cette haine. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait réellement eu un autre choix, mais tout de même.

.

Et puis il y avait eu ce dîner manqué, et il aurait pu ressentir autre chose que de la haine, parce que voir Hannibal pleurer lui avait retourné l'estomac, mais dans sa douleur, le psychiatre avait sacrifié la seule personne à qui Will tenait sincèrement. Et une fois qu'il avait été réveillé et s'était rappelé de la mort de Abigail, sa haine augmenta tellement qu'elle lui fit mal. Plus mal que sa cicatrice qui le tiraillait. Plus mal que la mort de son dernier chien, être auquel il avait le plus tenu jusque là. Il détesta tellement Hannibal qu'il en pleura, parfois.

Il voulut encore s'accrocher à cette haine, mais il savait qu'elle était dangereuse, et que le jeu dangereux auxquels il s'était adonné pour attraper le médecin l'avait rapproché encore un peu plus des limites de ce qui était moralement acceptable dans la société, mais il ne savait comment s'en débarrasser. Et puis il y avait eu cet îlot d'espoir, cette oasis au milieu du désert. Molly.

.

Mais la haine avait fini par reprendre le dessus parce que peu importe combien il avait essayé, sa tête était remplie de haine. De haine du psychiatre. Et dire que c'était son sens du devoir qui l'avait poussé à sortir de sa retraite n'était qu'une excuse. La vérité, c'était qu'il voulait retrouver Hannibal. Il voulait exorciser sa haine. Il commença à ne plus en pouvoir de ces sensations qui le remuaient quasi constamment...

Pourquoi avait-t-il proposé de sortir Lecter de prison ? Parce qu'il avait eu une envie de plus en plus forte de le tuer ? Peut-être. Il n'en était plus certain. Mais de toute façon, il était trop tard, n'est ce pas.

.

La chasse au dragon fut à la fois un soulagement et une torture. La présence d'Hannibal l'apaisa, mais sa haine le brûla continuellement. Et ils trouvèrent le dragon, où le dragon les trouva... ou ils laissèrent le dragon les trouver, pour être honnête.

La flamme de la haine flamboya en lui comme jamais, alors qu'ils tuaient à deux la créature, et Will eut un doute. Parce qu'il se rendit brusquement compte qu'il ne ressentait plus de colère, qu'il ne restait cette flamme dévorante dans son corps, dans son cœur. Hannibal lui dit ensuite que c'était ce qu'il avait toujours cherché à atteindre, à obtenir, pour eux deux. Le doute de Will se renforça. Ce n'était vraiment pas normal. Il détestait Hannibal... Non ?

Oui, bien sûr qu'il le détestait. Il l'a jeté en bas de la falaise. Il l'a tué. C'était bien une preuve, non ? ...

.

Qu'il saute avec lui parce qu'il se rend compte qu'il ne peut pas vivre sans le médecin ne change rien. Parce qu'il le déteste. Il en est certain, parce que la flamme a brûlé toujours plus fort, à chaque seconde qui est passée depuis leur rencontre.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

* * *

.


End file.
